Secretos de un gato
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, One-shot y Viñetas sobre la vida de Adrien/ Chat Noir. MariChat, LadyNoir, Adrinett, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Serie de Drabbles, One-shot y Viñetas sobre la vida de Adrien/ Chat Noir. Adriannet, MariChat, LadyNoir, etc.

 **Secretos de un gato**

 **Dollhouse**

Adrien miro a la cámara con un semblante serio, su padre estaba a su lado, ambos vestían ropa sombría.

Una vez terminada la sesión de fotos, el joven camino junto a su padre sin decir ninguna palabra, el trayecto a su casa fue igual de callado y vacío, así habían sido las últimas semanas, había pasado cerca de tres meses desde la desaparición de su madre, cada día parecía que se resignaban a que no volverían a verla.

Aquella noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo Adrien tuvo miedo, su cuarto se sentía exageradamente grande y la casa se sentía fría.

Adrien salió de su cuarto escuchando como único sonido sus pisadas, su padre estaba encerrado en su oficina, en donde incluso el chico lo había atrapado durmiendo, supuso no quería regresar a su habitación, la que compartía con su esposa desaparecida, pero no era el único que la pasaba mal, últimamente ambos no se dirigían ni los buenos días. Desde el día que no se volvió a saber de su madre su padre se volvió opresor y muy distante a la vez, si bien desde siempre había sido algo sobreprotector con él ahora era mucho peor.

El joven Agreste no quería molestar a su papá que ya de por si la estaba pasado mal, así que cumplía todas sus exigencias sin rechistar, clases particulares de demasiadas cosas, además de las sesiones de fotos, sin embargo era poco el contacto que tenía con las demás personas y eso lo hacía sentir solo.

Trago saliva y apretó los ojos para borrar sus lágrimas, tenía miedo de que su padre lo viera llorar por eso él no había llorado en ningún momento, se había mantenido fuerte por su padre y callado, trataba de ser amable y reservado, quería ser el hijo perfecto.

Se asomó por el gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio en donde cerca de la gran barda había un gato negro, que lo miraba con sus dos brillantes ojos verdes, lo observo asombrado, el gato salto por la barda y se perdió detrás de esta.

—Quiero ser libre, como un gato— pensó y siguió su camino.

Y fue ahí donde lo vio, aquella foto que el quería ver ya no estaba, lo único que le traía paz en aquella enorme casa se había ido y había sido reemplazada por una foto de su padre y de él, de esas que se habían tomado esa mañana, un cuadro enorme que abarcaba gran parte de la pared.

Sin pensarlo mucho regreso a su habitación, el recuerdo de la foto familiar donde todos sonreían y usaban colores vivos y primaverales ya no estaba, dando paso a un cuadro que mostraba luto.

—¿Así es como se rompe una familia?— pequeñas gotas de agua caían al piso y cosquilleaban en sus mejillas, por primera vez desde que era un niño pequeño lloro, se dio el permiso de hacerlo, porque en el fondo seguía siendo un niño, un niño con una familia rota, sin libertad y amor.

Esa noche Adrien lloro hasta quedarse dormido en el piso frio envuelto en una manta y soñó con que era un gato, uno negro y de ojos verdes, siendo libre por las calles de París, sin tener que fingir quien era, sin sonrisas y amabilidades falsas, sin tener que seguir reglas, solo siendo el.


	2. Plagg

**Resumen:** Serie de Drabbles, One-shot y Viñetas sobre la vida de Adrien/ Chat Noir. Adriannet, MariChat, LadyNoir, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** LadyBug no me pertenece.

 **Nota de la autora:** Por fin pude actualizar, espero que les guste este capitulo, el próximo tendrá Adrianett :3

* * *

 **Plagg**

Adrien no podía decir mucho sobre Plagg (su Kwami) salvo que era un holgazán y amaba los quesos apestosos, que él mismo odiaba, pero conforme pasaban los días entre sus ajetreadas sesiones de fotos, la escuela, los deportes y su tiempo como superhéroe, se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, si bien plagg estaba escondido en algún lado, Adrien casi podía sentir su presencia a donde fuera.

El Kwami no era muy hablador pero en las noches las cortas conversaciones lo reconfortaban, ya que con su padre no podía conversar sobre su día o tener una plática amena como lo hacía antes, lo mismo con Nathaly y Gorila, quienes solo se limitaban a hacer su trabajo con él y se iban. Adrien nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero las noches dejaron de ser tan silenciosas y solitarias.

También Plagg lo consolaba cuando se sentía triste o solo, con él habla sobre su madre cosa que casi no hacía con los demás o se desahogaba sobre los malos tratos que le daba su padre, y este nunca parecía juzgarlo, se sentaba en silencio comiendo su queso camembert y de vez en cuando soltaba comentario o ponía esa cara de comprensión.

Adrien había aprovechado la noche para salir y comprar un poco de comida que su padre no le permitía comer por su dienta de modelo, que si bien lo dejaba comer de todo, tenía que controlar sus porciones o algunas cosas no las podía comer seguidas, así que convertido en Chat Noir había ido por una hamburguesa y unos dulces, además de Camembert para su amigo, y ambo estaban ocultos detrás de un enorme letrero en lo alto de un edificio.

—No deberías hacer esto niño, si te atrapan tendrás problemas, además los Miraculos no son para esto—reprocho el pequeño ser, en forma de gato.

Adrien sonrió dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa y sacando el queso para el Kwami—Lo siento Plagg, creo que a mi papá se le hace raro que últimamente el queso camembert desaparezca, además hoy es una noche despejada y papá no está en casa, por lo que no se dará cuenta.

El pequeño gatito negro le dio un mordisco al queso—Hoy está el cielo despejado, me pregunto… si Tikki … ¿lo estará viendo también?—Adrien se quedo a medio camino de seguir comiendo.

—¿Quién es Tikki?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—La kwami de LadyBug—el rubio bajo la vista al suelo.

—¿Ya ha habido otros Chats Noir antes de mi?—la pregunta rondaba su mente desde hace mucho.

—Así es niño—un suspiro salió de la boca del portador del anillo.

—Y…¿Cómo eran ellos?—Plagg lo miro sin comprender, normalmente Adrien tenía curiosidad por muchas cosas, pero pocas veces hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

—Todos ellos eran valientes, fuertes, buenas personas que ayudaban a los demás, leales a LadyBug, incluso las chicas—Adrien había dejado de comer ya, parecía triste ahora.

—¿Alguno de ellos murió en combate?—La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pequeño kwami negro.

—Sí, algunos—su respuesta fue seca—aunque la mayoría murió por otras causas.

El ambiente se volvió un poco sombrío—Plagg, he pensado en eso por mucho tiempo, la verdad es que a mí no me importaría mucho morir…—el pequeño gatito abrió los ojos sorprendido—pero…mi papá ya perdió a mamá y no podría hacerle eso, aunque no sea el hijo perfecto que desea.

El Kwami se acerco y acaricio la cabeza de su protegido, tratando de reconfortarlo, ese chico se estaba ganando su corazón sin saberlo, era amable y tenía una personalidad un tanto sosa a veces que lo desesperaba, pero cuando su verdadera personalidad salía a la luz era muy divertido, aún cuando usaba tontos juegos de palabras, además podía sentir el poder de su interior, eso que se fortalecía con su valentía y sus ganas de ayudar y proteger a los demás.

—Plagg estoy feliz de ser Chat Noir—la sonrisa del niño rubio era tan cálida que hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

—Y yo estoy feliz de que sea Chat Noir, creo que serás uno excelente—ambas miradas verdes chocaron—Ahora dame mi camebert, me muero de hambre.

Adrien comenzó a reír, solo Plagg pensaba en Camembert en momentos así, desde que el Kwami de la destrucción llego a su vida ya no estaba solo, por lo que estaba dispuesto a luchar para seguir viendo al pequeño gatito, para que ambos salvaran personas juntos , al lado de LadyBug y recibir de esos pocos abrazos de su padre, aunque fueran esporádicos, él no moriría porque Plagg estaba a su lado, al igual que muchas personas que lo apreciaban, como Nino o Marinet.


	3. Loción

**Resumen:** Serie de Drabbles, One-shot y Viñetas sobre la vida de Adrien/ Chat Noir. MariChat, LadyNoir, Adrinett, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** Miraculus: LadyBug no me pertenece.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este capitulo es algo corto, espero que les guste, creo que pronto haré un MariChat, que es mi pareja favorita, así que tal vez sean 2 jajaja, me gustaría que dieran sus opiniones sobre lo que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo o en los siguientes, bueno ando con prisa, así que disfruten del capitulo.

 **Loción**

Marinett mira a Adrien extremadamente concentrado en lo que hace y sonríe, él ni si quiera le esta prestando atención, si no vería la cara de embobada que ella tiene mientras suspira y trata de acercarse cada vez más para poder aspirar un poco del olor que desprende la deliciosa loción de Adrien.

Una vez que hace esto frunce el ceño, una parte de ella conecta el olor a otro momento pero no puede recordar a cual, simplemente ignorando esos pensamientos sigue en la misma posición, le encanta poder estar tan cerca del pequeño Agreste y detallar cada porte de él que no puede con las fotos.

Finalmente después de lo que parece una eternidad el rubio suspira y se talla los ojos cansados de tanto trabajar en la computadora, preparando su exposición para el día siguiente.

—¡Listo!—sonríe mientras estira sus adoloridos hombros, por estar en una misma posición tantas horas.

El encanto pronto se rompe para Marinett que rápido regresa a sus notas que están desordenadas por la mesa y torpemente trata de acomodarlas tirándolas en el proceso, mientras tartamudea y al tratar de levantaras se golpea con la mesa la cabeza.

—¿te encuentras bien?— pregunta el chico preocupado, solo poniendo a la azabache más nerviosa.

—s-si—se rié y coloca los papeles en la mesa mientras se masajea nerviosamente la cabeza.

—Las diapositivas han quedado con un diseño excelente, de verdad eres muy talentosa —el cumplido solo hace que las mejillas de la chica se pongan rojas y calientes—Mi padre es muy bueno diseñando, pero yo soy un desastre para eso.

—P-pe-pero tu eres muy talentoso —Marinett coloca tímidamente su mano en el hombro de Adrien —En otras áreas, pero lo eres, como en los deportes e incluso en la escuela, eres de los de mejores calificaciones —la sonrisa de la chica es contagiosa.

—Marinett tu era una buena amiga—Adrien coloca su mano sobre la de la chica mientras le sonríe de vuelta.

De pronto el ambiente se siente diferente, mas intimo y tranquilo, es de noche y están solos y muy cerca, sus corazones laten de prisa y sus miradas están cargas de sentimiento, pero como siempre se ven interrumpidos por el celular del chico. El ambiente se rompe y ambos sueltan sus manos y se separan tratando de alejarse para quedar a una distancia considerablemente "decente", mientras el chico se aclara la garganta y contesta a regañadientes.

Fuera de la panadería Dupain-Cheng la limosina espera, junto con Nathalie y un horario estricto que cumplir.

Ambos chicos se despiden y mientras el rubio va camino a su casa para la cena no puede evitar preguntarse —¿qué fue eso? —había sentido la necesidad de besar a Marinett y eso no estaba bien, pero esa ya había ocurrido por alguna extraña razón antes, tratando de distraerse pensó en LadyBug y la patrulla de esa noche.

—¿Y que hiciste esta tarde?—pregunta mientras su Lady columpia sus pies.

—Chat ya hablamos sobre este tema—reprende.

—si, si, identidades secretas— El gato negro le resta importancia —yo hice tarea con una amiga.

—¡Chat!—sabe que su Lady se ha molestado pero no le importa en la más mínimo, pues ella se ve linda cuando se enoja.

—Tranquila Bogaboo—le dice de modo juguetón y coqueto mientras inclina su rostro cerca de ella, una ráfaga de viento le sopla el cabello.

La chica fuera de molestarse como comúnmente lo hace, se queda estática.

—¿pasa algo?— pregunta asustado el chico, tal vez dijo algo que la hizo molestar de verdad.

—Chat ¿que tipo de loción usas?- pregunta con tranquilidad la heroina.

—¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?—inquiere asustado el chico, mientras se huele, tal ves es un olor desagradable.

—No es eso, es solo que alguien que conozco la usa—el gatito parpadea confundido para luego sonreír —y se me hace un olor muy agradable.

—Bueno es...—pero antes de que termine de hablar un akuma ataca y el deber los llama.

Al otro día mientras exponen Marinett no deja de pensar en como es que Adrien y Chat Noir usen el mismo tipo de perfume, pero se abstiene de preguntar algo directamente, mientras que el chico no pudo alcanzar a decirle que el día anterior al ser tan ajetreado no uso ningún tipo de loción, simplemente desodorante y un baño, lo demás fue su olor natural, tal vez si Marinett es lista no tardara en comprender eso...


End file.
